This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In this study we performed mass spectrometry studies on SIK3, salt inducible kinase, immunoprecipitates from transgenic flies to identify residues in SIK3 that undergo phosphorylation in a fat body during feeding. This study is important as metazoans maintain energy balance by shifting from glucose to fat burning and understanding the pathways that regulate this process will further our understanding of human disease such as obesity.